Natsume's crush!
by GACLuvr666
Summary: A new student attends Alice Academy creating a stir among the students not only has she a very powerful Alice but Natsume seems to take a liking to her! How will things turn out! NatsumexMikan, NatsumexKimi, RukaxHotaru


Kimi sat in her room quietly awaiting Mr Narumi to arrive with her new partner but she was very shy and nervous. The only people she had ever known was her brother Rou, Akari and their friends. Being in a new place filled with strangers scared her and she wanted her brother.

Suddenly the door opened "Hello Kimi-Chan we've come to visit you" Mr Narumi said kindly with a warm smile. Behind him were 5 students; 3 of them were girls the other 2 were boys and they were all decently good looking apart from the Dark haired boy he was gorgeous.

"Hi Kimi-Chan my name is Sakura Mikan I hope we become good friends" The first girl said with a cheerful smile as she ran up to her bed. The girl named Mikan had brown hair in 2 bunches either side of her head and big brown eyes. She was obviously a single star due to her ranking on her uniform.

Kimi nodded shyly then said "N...Nice to meet you" and bowed her head shyly.

"It seems she will be more tolerable than Mikan as she is more quiet I may hang out with her in the distant future" Hotaru said bluntly.

"No fair Hotaru your mean!" Mikan sobbed tearfully like a baby making Kimi smile at her attitude.

Hotaru had black hair in a style that gave her a more mature look than her actual age; she also had big purple eyes despite her serious and cold demeanour she seemed to be friendly enough but Kimi did not know her that well.

"She's really cute I may allow her to hang out with me during free time from lessons" Sumire said tossing her curled bangs over her shoulder.

"You love any cute and popular girl" Mikan grumbled crossly.

"Nice to meet you Kimi-Chan your very cute my name is Ruka Nogi but you can call me Ruka-Pyon" He said cheerfully. He had a small white rabbit in his arms who sniffed Kimi's fingers then licked them gently.

Kimi blushed "Thank you Ruka nobody has called me cute before" she said shyly.

"Oh yes Kimi because of your Alice and star ranking you will be Natsume's partner from now on" Narumi said suddenly.

"WHAT!" Sumire cried in shock and somewhat jealousy that she didn't show.

"Lucky me that my partner is so cute" Natsume said sitting on her bedside and gazing at her. He tilted her head back and kissed her on the lips scaring Kimi and shocking everyone then pulled back and winked.

Kimi went quiet and turned red but didn't scream unlike most girls instead she collapsed from the shock but mumbled "My first kiss..." over and over in a quiet tone.

Natsume gazed at Kimi in awe; it was true he liked Mikan but only as a friend for now as she was unsure of her own feelings. Kimi was very cute as girls go I mean sure Mikan was cute in an innocent way but Kimi was another matter entirely.

Kimi had a cute heart shaped face with soft lips and a cute nose, Her eyes were red like his sister Aoi's and her hair was dark purple and in 2 bunches tied back with small green bows that reached her shoulders but from what he had learned from Narumi was when lose it reached her elbows. Her chest was the same size as Mikan's but somewhat perkier most likely due to age difference. She was very slender with long arms and legs with very soft skin.

"What's her Alice?" Sumire asked curiously her hands on her hips.

"That would be Plant manipulation making her a technical type like Hotaru but due to the levels of her power she is also a dangerous type too" Mr Narumi explained.

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked curiously become interested about her new classmate.

Mr Narumi sighed "Well depending on Kimi's mood she can become either just plain scary or a threat to the school since she can also control poisonous plants due to her Alice".

The others gasped in amazement at the level of power for someone so young to them she appeared to be an average young girl.

"Her Teachers will be none other than Persona and Misaki due to her Alice so she will have to take 2 different classes per day" Narumi said firmly.

Natsume couldn't help but pity Kimi she too would be forced into a life of control and suffering under the orders of the Academy so he would have to keep an eye on his new partner.

"So what's her Alice shape Mister Narumi?" Mikan asked curiously staring at the unconscious girl.

"She's like me right?" Natsume said coldly his eyes hard staring at Narumi filled with rage.

Narumi nodded "Correct Natsume she is indeed a Life shortening type which is a shame and a curse for someone so young" he said sadly.

The others felt sad and pitiful towards Kimi they had only just met and already they did not like her back-story it seemed too painful to hear.

"So tell us big shot how are you controlling this poor girl like you do me?" Natsume said angrily as he really liked this new girl.

Narumi looked guilty "She wears 2 red studs in her ears that send an electric shock through her body to restrain her from losing control but depending on her level of power used at the time can vary in her shock restraint" he said.

The others began to leave to give her some peace and quiet but Natsume stayed put "I'll stay with her until she wakes up I mean she might get lonely by herself" he said gently admiring her peaceful sleepy face.

Sumire got jealous but knew this was a kind thing to do so she left obediently and went to talk about Kimi to her best friend Wakako about her.

Hotaru, Mikan and Ruka decided to go and get something to eat since they were getting hungry around this point.

Narumi gave Natsume a quick glance before leaving "BEHAVE YOURSELF!" he whispered crossly as he was aware of Natsume's perverse nature towards girls from his past harassment of Mikan.

Natsume gazed down at Kimi as she slept and smiled "You sure ought to be interesting" he chuckled then leaned down and kissed Kimi on the lips.


End file.
